1980 Finland national ice hockey team
First Round - Red Division All times are local (UTC-5). | team2 = | score = 5 – 4 | periods = (1–0, 4–3, 0–1) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 1 – 0 1 – 1 2 – 1 3 – 1 3 – 2 4 – 2 5 – 2 5 – 3 5 – 4 | goals1 = Zabawa (Jobczyk, Małysiak) (PP) - 14:48 Zabawa (Jobczyk, Małysiak) - 27:13 Kokoszka (Chowaniec) - 29:52 Jobczyk (Małysiak, Zabawa) - 33:08 Kokoszka (Dziubiński, Marcinczak) - 34:40 | goals2 = 21:16 - Levo (Litma, Hakulinen) (PP) 30:27 - Porvari (Leinonen, Suoraniemi) 36:57 - Leinonen (Kiimalainen, Porvari) 46:05 - Leppänen (Levo, Peltonen) | official = Haley | stadium = Olympic Arena, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = 25 | shots2 = 49 }} | team2 = | score = 3 – 6 | periods = (0–2, 2–2, 1–2) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 0 – 1 0 – 2 0 – 3 0 – 4 1 – 4 2 – 4 2 – 5 3 – 5 3 – 6 | goals1 = S. Misawa (Hori, Hanzawa) - 37:57 Honma (Hori, S. Misawa) (PP) - 39:59 Azuma (Matsuda) - 47:38 | goals2 = 02:02 - Hakulinen (Peltonen) (PP) 05:43 - Leinonen (Kiimalainen) 22:47 - Leppänen (Hakulinen, Levo) 33:36 - Leinonen (Leinonen, Porvari) 43:34 - Kiimalainen 51:11 - Leppänen (Levo, Peltonen) | official = Haley | stadium = Olympic Arena, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 29 | shots2 = 51 }} | team2 = | score = 3 – 4 | periods = (1–2, 0–1, 2–1) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 0 – 1 1 – 1 1 – 2 1 – 3 2 – 3 2 – 4 3 – 4 | goals1 = MacLean (Berry, O'Malley) - 14:22 G. Anderson (Nill, Davidson) - 46:47 Primeau (Hindmarch, Devaney) - 57:09 | goals2 = 04:03 - Peltonen (Suoraniemi) 19:51 - Leppänen (Hakulinen, Levo) 37:07 - Koskilahti 56:55 - Suoraniemi (Leppänen) (SH) | official = Lindgren | stadium = Olympic Fieldhouse, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 16 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 33 | shots2 = 26 }} | team2 = | score = 2 – 4 | periods = (1–0, 0–1, 1–3) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 1 – 0 1 – 1 2 – 1 2 – 2 2 – 3 2 – 4 | goals1 = Porvari (Suoraniemi) - 17:44 Porvari (SH) - 42:38 | goals2 = 36:01 - Fetisov (Makarov, A. Golikov) 54:59 - Krutov (Lebedev) 56:07 - Maltsev (Krutov, Lebedev) 56:18 - Mikhailov (Kasatonov) | official = Haley | stadium = Olympic Fieldhouse, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 14 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 13 | shots2 = 48 }} | team2 = | score = 10 – 3 | periods = (2–1, 2–1, 6–1) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 1 – 0 1 – 1 2 – 1 2 – 2 3 – 2 4 – 2 5 – 2 6 – 2 7 – 2 8 – 2 9 – 2 10 – 2 10 – 3 | goals1 = Porvari - 10:41 Leppänen (Litma, Eloranta) - 18:28 Villa (Koskinen, Saarinen) - 33:07 Porvari (Leinonen) - 34:12 Kurri (Litma, Leppänen) (PP2) - 42:35 Peltonen (Leppänen, Kurri) (PP) - 43:44 Koskinen (Eloranta) (PP) - 44:34 Hakulinen (Peltonen, Leppänen) - 46:10 Kurri (Eloranta, Hakulinen) (PP2) - 48:16 Haapalainen (Leinonen, Kiimalainen) - 51:03 | goals2 = 18:13 - van Wieren (de Heer) 30:25 - Klooster (deGraauw) 53:04 - Peternousek (de Heer, van Wieren) | official = Kompalla | stadium = Olympic Arena, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 4 | penalties2 = 22 | shots1 = 42 | shots2 = 16 }} Final round The top two teams from each group play the top two teams from the other group once. Points from previous games against their own group carry over, excluding teams who failed to make the medal round. | team2 = | score = 3 – 3 | periods = (1–0, 1–1, 1–2) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 1 – 0 2 – 0 2 – 1 2 – 2 2 – 3 3 – 3 | goals1 = Leinonen (Porvari, Kiimalainen) - 03:00 Porvari (Eloranta) - 27:06 Leinonen (Porvari) - 47:59 | goals2 = 30:25 - Weinstock 45:24 - Jonsson (Åhlberg, Holmgren) 46:14 - Waltin (Norberg) | official = Neagles | stadium = Olympic Fieldhouse, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 25 | shots2 = 30 }} | team2 = | score = 4 – 2 | periods = (0–1, 1–1, 3–0) | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = 0 – 1 1 – 1 1 – 2 2 – 2 3 – 2 4 – 2 | goals1 = Christoff - 24:39 Verchota (Christian) - 42:25 McClanahan (Johnson, Christian) - 46:05 Johnson (Christoff) (SH) - 56:25 | goals2 = 09:20 - Porvari (Leinonen, Litma) 26:30 - Leinonen (Haapalainen, Kiimalainen) (PP) | official = Vladimir Šubrt | stadium = Olympic Fieldhouse, Lake Placid | attendance = | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = 29 | shots2 = 23 }} Carried over group match: * Finland 2–4 USSR Leading scorers *'Team Roster' :*Antero Kivelä :*Jorma Valtonen :*Kari Eloranta :*Hannu Haapalainen :*Lasse Litma :*Tapio Levo :*Olli Saarinen :*Seppo Suoraniemi :*Markku Hakulinen :*Markku Kiimalainen :*Jukka Koskilahti :*Hannu Koskinen :*Jari Kurri :*Mikko Leinonen :*Reijo Leppänen :*Jarmo Mäkitalo :*Esa Peltonen :*Jukka Porvari :*Timo Susi :*Ismo Villa *'Head Coach': Kalevi Numminen Category:1980 in hockey Category:National team seasons